Ford's confusion
by HaileyRose1
Summary: After Omega going rouge and is brought back to the underground lab, Ford decides to understand her a bit more.
1. The inconvenience

I sat behind a bush like I did for the past two weeks letting the hole in my head fully regenerate after falling off a cliff running from a monster. I looked down at my red claws only to be blinded my one of my yellow petals which had fell in my face.

"Well that's pleasant." I said pulling it back careful not to rip it. When I did I felt no sign of the hole in my head. "Well, would ya look at that." I stretched like a cat and made my way to a nearby lake.

When I got there I looked down at myself in the reflection of the water, my left eye was a blood red and green pupil with a black scar like line across it, while my other eye was just a plane black line with no features at all. I looked at my five petals to make sure none of them were ripped and once I checked I dipped my muzzle in the water and started to drink it.

I heard something whistling come up behind me and I quickly jumped into the water. When I floated back up I saw a dart. "The heck? Why would someone... oooooh. I forgot I look like a wolf but nope! I'm not! I am a dragon like thing with a flower face and instead of wings I have these red weird things!" My three giant quills rippled on both sides of me and I got out of the water and started where I thought the dart came from.

As I kept going along I found out that these were leading me somewhere, and that somewhere was the big water tower with the words 'GRAVITY FALLS' on it. As I was coming up to it a trap was sprang and a net lifted me up into the air. "IT'S A TRAP!" I yelled trying to cut the net with my claws. But apparently my limbs were in that one position where they are useless.

I gave up and shut my eyes falling asleep short after. I had no dream for once, instead, it was a vision. There was a little yellow figure infront of me, they seemed to be talking to me but right when they were about to say their name, I woke up in some underground lab.

And there, infront of me, was a six figured man with a lab coat on.

* * *

(( AAAAAAAND THAT'S DONE YAY. I hope you liked this! I might even continue this even if people don't like it. It's the fun that counts! See ya later. ))


	2. Trust Issues

I was struck by fear, thankfully, his back was facing me. I did my creepy face which is wear my right eye looks like my left just black with a white pupil and my mouth was pure black and snake like.

"How did I even get here?"I asked myself quietly looking around. I tilted my head and saw a book in the man's hand, drawing something. "Okay I'm clueless." I got up with the same face and started to hiss and growl at the man in my throat.

He snapped the book shut which made me jump and made lose the face I was making. He put the book down and turned around to look at me, my creepy face returned.

"No need to do that." He said crouching down to eye level. I ignored him and kept the face hissing at him.

"Do you really expect me to believe you after trapping me in a net? You idiot, you don't know what you're dealing with... Well who am I joking about I couldn't even escape a freaking net." I said rolling my eyes looking away my face returning to it's normal self.

"I guess we did get off on the wrong foot but I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway." He sighed "I've been watching you after you fell off the cliff and-" I slapped him with my tail cutting him off which left some thorns in his face. "The heck!? You were spying on me while I was regenerating!?"

The man rubbed his face and took out the thorns. "Well not exactly. I was also seeing if everything was going fine." I sat down and curled my tail through my legs.

"Again, do you think I would believe you? Look, there's something I like to call TRUST and you _REALLY_ know how to gain it." I rolled my eyes again. "Golly this man is weird as a child wanting to kill for sport." I paused, I remembered someone who did that but I shook the thought away.

"Sorry..." I said looking at the man. "I guess we did get off the wrong paw I mean foot." I smirked

The man smiled back, "My name is Stanford, but you can just call me Ford." I nodded. I still was terrified but I decided that everyone messes up here and then.

I curled up and looked up at Ford who was getting up and leaving. "See you tomorrow I guess." He stopped and looked back at me, "I guess." He shrugged and went into the elevator.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself before falling asleep. The same vision appeared that night and ended the same way too. When I woke up I heard something coming from above.

"Who in the name of the souls are the three extra people? And a pig? Welp I know what I'm gonna have for breakfast besides Determination!" I licked my lips from the sound of breakfast. It's been two weeks since I've eaten, and boy was I starving.

"Come on Dipper! I have something to show you!" Ford said stepping into the elevator with Dipper. I sat down and tilted my head. "New people ay? Welp time to not get hungry!" I said and the elevator doors opened.

A thirteen year old boy with a Pine Tree hat appeared with Ford, "Well howdy!" I said joyfully. "Whoa! Grunckle Ford where did you find him?" My joyfulness disappeared when the kid said him.

"I'm a female."

"Oh... sorry." He apologized. I smiled, "No problem!"

"Well I was adventuring on a mountain when I heard some explosion coming nearby. I went to investigate only to see her and a bunch of gnome's fight each other." Ford started.

"A giant gnome monster?" I nodded. " _FUN."_ I said sarcastically.

"When I saw her backing up and fleeing I decided to follow. Apparently she was being chased and she came running to the ledge willingly jumping off. I didn't know if she was insane or not-"

"I was." I interrupted. "Anyway, when I looked over the ledge I saw her limping away looking back up at the gnomes as they walked away." I looked at him in disgust. "Yeesh man how good are you at stalking things?" Ford shrugged and my creepy face had returned.

I shook the face away, "So want to introduce yourself?" I looked over at Dipper. "Oh yeah, heh, I'm Dipper. I'm here for the summer with my sister Mabel."

"Well let's hope I'm not down here for that long." I curled my tail up so then I won't slap Ford again. "Don't worry I'll let you out then and again." I snapped my jaws at him "You better! I get claustrophobic after a while in spaces like these."

"Really?" Dipper asked

"No. Just kinda wanna get out of here." I shrugged. Dipper face palmed and I snickered.

Dipper and Ford started talking to each other and completely forgot I was there. I grabbed the book I saw him drawing in and snatched it and jumped up onto a ceiling beam. I was flipping through the pages until I saw a page that had 'TRUST NO ONE' across it and I looked at it. "Who's this?" I asked and came down with the page opened.

Ford saw the page and quickly grabbed it, "It's best you shouldn't know..." He turned back to Dipper with a worried expression.

"Another demon ay?" I thought under my breath. "Time to go hunting."


	3. The Monster Within

I tried to fall asleep as the two were talking about someone named Bill Cipher. His named sounded familiar from the page with 'TRUST NO ONE' across it. There was only three things I knew how to read on the page, they being a demon, trust no one, and Bill Cipher.

My eye glowed and fainted, I was hungry for Determination.

I sighed. The floor was hard and cold. "Just like Chara's soul." I thought. I looked over at the elevator wondering if I should mad dash to it, until I saw the hole over the desk that reached outside. Score! I knew how to get out before I hurted anyone.

I got up and crept to the hole and jumped for the holes edge. I got it in my grasp and I pulled myself up.

"Hey Omega want to-" Dipper started and saw I wasn't there. "Omega!" Ford saw me at the edge of the hole.

"Crap." I said and I ran my fastest. Dipper and ford went into the elevator right when I turned around.

"Grunkle Ford how are we going to find her!?" Dipper panicked. "Don't worry Dipper, I managed to put a tracker on her while she was asleep." The elevator door opened and the two dashed outside.

"Oh golly oh golly oh golly!" I said as I ran. I saw a clearing up ahead and went to it. I climbed onto a stump and looked around. "Whoa!" I saw a statue with it's hand out as if it wanted it to be shaken.

The statue had a top hat and a little bow tie, and in the middle was an eye. "Looks sorta like, Bill?" I walked over to them and went to shake their hand with my paw only to hear dipper and Ford only a few paces away.

"We'll meet again some sunny day!" I sang and continued running. And I was headed to the same mountain I had jumped off before.

Ford and Dipper arrived at the clearing. "It can't be!" Ford said and walked over to the statue. "We need to find Omega and fast. She has enough power to bring back Bill if she wanted to." Dipper nodded and the two ran after me.

"Whew!" I said as I arrived right where I had jumped off before. I turned around only to see the two Pines nerds there. "Well howdy..." I said annoyed.

"Omega, don't do it." Ford warned me.

"I would never!" I started to come closer and my mouth started to glow a neon blue inside.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper backed up and I looked over at him with my creepy face. "That's right boy, go back so I don't kill you!" My eye was glowing the brightest it had ever glowed.

I couldn't feel ANYTHING but fear and anger.

 _I can't do this_

I wanted to throw myself off the ledge and not hurt anybody. I inched closer. "Omega, I don't want to fight you." Ford took out some alien gun and pointed it at me.

"DIE." I felt my fangs extend and I through myself at Ford. Ford dodged my attack, I slid to a stop only to jump at Ford again.

He didn't dodge so I pinned him to the ground, my lack of size was made up with strength and flexibility. "What's gotten into you!?" I went to bite Fords neck, he grabbed my neck to keep me from biting him.

"Grunkle Ford!" Dipper cried.

"RUN DIPPER RUN!" Dipper nodded with tears in his eyes and ran. My pupils shrunk, the beam in my mouth was still charging up. Ford reached into his pocket and took something out, he punched me in the snout and I screeched backing up rubbing my snout.

He quickly got up. I realized what was in his hand and I quickly got a flashback of the first scientist I met. I backed up and hissed, firing the beam at him. He rolled under it grabbing the gun and firing it. The blast hit my chest and went right through. As I was letting my body regenerate I felt something sharp but tiny go in my head.

My face returned to normal and I felt weak. I took one final blast at Ford before collapsing into a deep sleep.

Ford walked over to me and petted me. "What happened to you?"


	4. Ford's Confusion

_This is gana be in Ford's pov just not with first person it'll be third person. And half the stuff is what I hate about Ford but eh I'll do it anyway. Also sorry for spam._

* * *

Ford placed Omega down in the lab. She was still out cold thankfully from the dart and Ford looked down at her. "What made you go insane like that?" Ford petted Omega and took out his journal. He flipped to a page with the picture he was drawing of Omega. He snapped on is rubber gloves and started writing in his journal for a brief moment.

Ford looked at the beast on the floor sleeping soundly, he felt guilty for letting his curiosity get over him. Omega looked young for her species, too young to be driven into this. He saw something glowing and sliding out of the side of her mouth.

He quickly grabbed a petri dish and the glowing substance fell onto it. "What is this?' He asked himself examining it. He took a microscope and placed the dish on it. When he looked at it through the microscope there were no cells. Ford was confused and astonished. He leaned over to grab a bottle with a skull and crossbones on it.

He took an eye dropper and put the chemical into the dish. Nothing happened. Ford was stumped, the chemical started to overpower Omega's "blood" suddenly. Ford looked through the microscope only to see Omega's blood was almost gone. Suddenly, her blood glowed a bright red (It was filled with DETERMINATION) and instantly took over the poisonous chemical and once it did, it evaporated.

Ford was astonished. He looked over at Omega, she had a faint glow coming from her right eye then disappeared. Why did it evaporate? Did it give her power? Ford was questioning himself. He grabbed his journal and recorded what just happened.

Omega rolled over and groaned, she was waking up. Ford petted her only to get a few thorns in his hand. "She must be part cactus." Ford pondered and took the thorns out. Omega opened an eye only to be shut again and groaned.

Ford looked for weak spots just in case she tried to kill him again. He already knew that her head was the main weak point, but the question was did she have anymore? He looked at one of Omega's for arms, maybe there was a way to slower down in a fiscal attack. The hole he shot in her chest seemed to do nothing as it instantly regenerated. But then that got Ford thinking.

He shot right where any living organism's heart would be and nothing can live without one, unless it's a plant! That's why it takes her longer to regenerate in her head than any other part in of her body! He touched one of her petals, there was something activating. He looked at her shoulders only to see they were mechanical and there was a spout pointing straight at him.

He let go and the spout disappeared.

 _Was it just a reflex or could she feel him?_

Ford was stumped with the new discovery. He looked at her shoulder and realized it was made out of pure iron. But that still didn't mean anything. Omega's tail flinched and she rolled over with her eye opened and looked at Ford.

Ford backed up as Omega got back up with her creepy face. Her red "quills" did a wave affect which is what Ford thought as a back off saying. Omega shook her head and the creepy face disappeared when she looked back up at Ford.

"I think I have to explain a lot to you know huh?" Omega asked Ford looking up at him with a worried expression.

* * *

 _VGYJVTUJHBYBHGUYFTSYFY! Man I just, argh, I rubbed my face like 10 times righting this. Because, wow, Ford just wow. But um yeah so I hopped you enjoyed this ( I didn't much because, well, SCINCE IS EVIL) So yeah. See you next time!_


End file.
